vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kriemhild Helheim Lebenstein
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Kriemhild Helheim Lebenstein Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Female Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Rosei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Is the most of skilled of the Rosei in melee combat), Master Swordswoman, Reality Warping (Can literally turn her dreams into reality to enhance her stats, create objects out of thin air and negate attacks), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can exist and survive so long as her will and soul are intact), Non-Corporeal (Rosei are technically immune to damage as they are only dreams), Durability Negation, Barrier Creation, Levitation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Able to read information from the past, present, and future of all mankind and from all universes), Telepathy (can access the thoughts, memories, and history of anyone she chooses with no time lag and without the affected knowing), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Can banish people and material things into dreams, Can “cancel” her opponent’s existence and their attacks, Summoning (Through her Tsuiden, Kriemheld can summon Odin from Norse Myth to fight at her side), Can keep on fighting even while unconscious, Can travel through time, different dimensions and universes, and even metaphysical spaces like dreams and memories themselves, can create a world of death that instantly kills anyone caught within it (via her Tsuiden of summoning Odin), can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks. Attack Potency: Planet level (Should be as strong as Yoshiya and Amakasu). Can bypass durability in a number of ways Speed: FTL via power-scaling (Should be as fast as Amakasu and Yoshiya) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Regeneration, Reality Warping and the nature of her existence makes her extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with her saber, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: Her saber Intelligence: Is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and is the strongest of the Rosei in this regard. She is also ingrained with 10,000 years worth of combat experience and, like her fellow Rosei, is a master of all Kanten abilities. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hávamál:' Kreimhild's signature and most powerful technique in which she summons Odin, The Head God of Norse myth to fight at her side. Odin can throw his spear, Gungnir, that creates a world of death at the spot the spear hits, instantly killing everyone caught in range. In addition, the effectiveness of this technique increases the more her foes think of death. Gallery Odin_Senshinkan.png|Odin, the king of the Norse Gods and Kriemhild's Tsuidan summon Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Rosei Category:Tier 5